U.S. Route 86
U.S. Route 86 'or '''U.S. Highway 86 '('''US 86) is a U.S. Highway in the southwestern United States. The western terminus is in Ooscondio, California at Interstate 48 (I-48). The eastern terminus is in Colorado Springs, Colorado at Interstate 25 (I-25), U.S. Route 85 (US 85), and U.S. Route 87 (US 87). US 86 goes through the U.S. states of California, Nevada, Utah, and Colorado. The western portion of US 86 is parallel to its sister highway Interstate 48 (I-48). The major cities US 86 connects are Ooscondio, California; Intertropolis, Nevada; Routeville, Utah; and Colorado Springs, Colorado. US 86 crosses I-48 seven times and is mostly south of I-48 and south of Interstate 50 (I-50), U.S. Route 6 (US 6), U.S. Route 50 (US 50), and north of Interstate 40 (I-40), U.S. Route 64 (US 64), U.S. Route 84 (US 84). Highway City is the largest metropolitan area of the two on the road, the other one is the Ooscondio Valley. In Ooscondio, US 86 is known as Ooscondio Boulevard and it runs parallel to Interstate 48 (the Ooscondio Freeway). In Highway City, US 86 is the main east-west public divided road through the twin cities of Intertropolis, Nevada and Routeville, Utah. It has main intersections with U.S. Route 389 and U.S. Route 47 in Intertropolis as a six-lane highway named Corona Boulevard. In Routeville, it is mostly a lonely four-lane divided road named Millennium Avenue. At the interchange with the Town Separator on the Nevada–Utah state line, US 86 shares the road with US 47 as a street called Utava Street. Route description US 86 runs parallel to its sister highway I-48 starting from I-48 in Ooscondio, California, CA 33, CA 198 in Coalinga, I-5 near Huron, CA 99 in Visalia, I-18 near Three Rivers, passing through the mountains of Sequoia National Park, US 395 near Long Pine, enters into Nevada between Gold Center and Beatty, NV 375 in Rachel, NV 318 in Hiko, joining US 93 until it hits Caliente, through the show's majorly-focused metropolis of Highway City as Corona Boulevard, where it meets I-248, a beltway that surrounds the city, through Intertropolis, city of the Interstates, where it meets I-48, then I-21, US 389, then I-48 again, where it runs north of Downtown Intertropolis, then it joins US 47 as Utava Street, where it enters into Utah at the Town Separator, a toll highway that borders Nevada and Utah, where it hits Routeville, city of the U.S. Routes, then US 47 splits north towards Downtown Routeville, ending Utava Street, while US 86 splits southeast to the suburban neighborhoods of Routeville as Millennium Avenue, then it meets I-23, then again, meets I-248 as US 86 leaves Highway City, then crosses its sister highway I-48 three times, then US 86 heads to Parowan, Utah, where it meets I-15, meets US 89 in Panguitch, Canyonlands National Park, meets US 191 in Spanish Valley, then enters into Colorado near CO 141, US 50 between Olathe and Montrose, passes through Gunnison Gorge National Conservation Area, CO 92 in Crawford, US 24/US 285 in Buena Vista, around Pikes Peak, then ends at I-25, US 85, and US 87 in Colorado Springs. US 86 is a famous scenery with I-48. But I-48 ends in Santa Fe, New Mexico. California : Main article: U.S. Route 86 in California Nevada : Main article: U.S. Route 86 in Nevada Utah : Main article: U.S. Route 86 in Utah Colorado : Main article: U.S. Route 86 in Colorado Ooscondio, California Sequoia National Park Highway City : Main articles: Corona Boulevard, Utava Street, and Millennium Avenue In Highway City, US 86 is locally named Corona Boulevard in Intertropolis, Utava Street (with US 47) near Town Separator, and Millennium Avenue in Routeville. Intertropolis, Nevada Routeville, Utah Parowan, Utah Colorado Springs, Colorado Category:U.S. Route 86 Category:United States Numbered Highways Category:Highways and roads Category:U.S. Highways in California Category:U.S. Highways in Nevada Category:U.S. Highways in Utah Category:U.S. Highways in Colorado Category:United States Numbered Highway System Category:Highways numbered 86